In this anomalous world
by kuroneko04
Summary: A young girl with cat ears has her anomaly discovered and leaves home in order to start a new life with other anomalous teens that are persecuted.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning and my cat ears twitched, i put on a black hoodie and jeans and ate some eggs and bacon. i brushed my sharp teeth and looked into the mirror in the bathroom, i saw my long obsidian colored hair and two different coloured eyes, one a glowing red and one an vivid green, i had never gotten a boyfriend because of my two different eye colors, but that did not matter, all the guys at school only wanted easy hoes with low self esteem and besides, i couldn't let anyone find out about my cat ears. i walked to school, when i arrived i was immediately given disgusted looks by the other girls because of my nicer body and cleaner skin, but i still could not get a boyfriend because it would be a risk and because of my two different eye colors, "whatever" i thought as i rolled my eyes and put my earbuds into my ears and listened to some aggressive music and reminded myself that friends would just find out about my cat ears. Geography class was uneventful, so was math and history, every day is the same, i always sit at the back of the class and stare out of the window, i hear what the teachers say even though i don't pay attention, i can hear everything with my ears, it's not as cool as it sounds. To be quite honest it just means i know which kids masterbate in class. "Mr wilkinson! can i go to the bathroom?" i ask in a monotone voice, "yes you can, Mary" he responds. On the way i hear the sound of a slap, i think nothing of it, the school was always filled with drama when i enter the bathroom i hear a voice "wait bitch!" i turn around and see one of the school hoes named Natalie. "You cunt! stop stealing my boyfriend!" "the fuck are you talking about?" i responded. "Don't lie to me! i saw my boyfriend was staring at your ass!" "you can't blame me, it just means your boyfriend is a manwhore" i replied bluntly. Suddenly Natalie sucker punched me in the stomach and i panicked as the fist rammed into my lungs, i ran up to her and embraced her and stabbed my claws into her stomach and pulled them back into my pocket before she could see, all she knew was that she was stabbed. I left the bathroom and went back to class. After class i heard the speakers say "will miss Mary Nightflower please go to the principal's office. I knew exactly what the reason was, i reluctantly walked to the principal's room. I felt as though i was in purgatory and about to be reborn. When i saw the principal something about him was odd, it was like he didn't feel anything and he was almost possessed. "You are here because you stabbed Natalie with a knife, is that correct?" "Yes" i answer. "where is your knife?" he asked. i panic, "this is the moment someone will find my claws, ears and tail" i somehow knew this. The principal suddenly began bleeding from his mouth and eyes, i stood frozen and terrified as i saw what looked like a worm emerge from his mouth, i deployed my claws and slashed it. My adrenaline was flowing, i didn't know what to do, people would most certainly blame me for the death of the principal because i was a loner. I jumped out the window and ran home with my arms behind my back. When i came home i told my dad about it. "Mary" he sighed "it is about time i tell you, you are adopted. You were originally created as an experiment by an organization known as the Chaos Insurgency" i was shocked.

Please leave review, but no haters.


	2. Chapter 2

"the… Chaos Insurgency?" i asked confused. "yes sweetie, the Chaos Insurgency. They are an organization dedicated to taking the strange, the paranormal, the things the world does not understand and manipulating them to create advanced technology and weapons" "how do you know dad?" "i worked for them once, i was part of a raid squad, dedicated to stealing anomalies in the hands of others. You were an escaped project and less than a year old, but then as i saw the other members of my squad holding you, a child at gunpoint i began questioning the insurgency. The anomalous should not be shunned, but the ends does not justify the means. I knew what i had to do, so i shot the 4 other members of my squad, took you and left. I tried giving you a chance to live, a chance to be something other than a slave that exists for the benefit of humanity, but they have found us, i don't know when they will come, i just know you need to run. Pack a bag and leave. But know this, the insurgency is not going to be the only organization that will hunt you" "like what?" i asked. " The SCP foundation, they can be anywhere and are dedicated to locking the anomalous up, the global occult coalition, they want to eradicate all paranormal and the unusual incidents unit, a unit backed by the government, although not as powerful or influential you still need to avoid them at all costs!" "okay dad" i said in a somber voice and went up to my room to pack my bag and change clothes. I packed a toothbrush and some money and food along with a sleeping bag and some spare clothing, i also packed my favorite tomato onesie, as a sort of symbol for a hope of better days and i switched my clothes to another, warmer black hoodie and some denim jeans along with some warm shoes that could withstand most weather while still being mobile. When i was about to leave, my dad was sitting in the kitchen cleaning his AR-15 and wearing a bulletproof vest along with a handgun strapped to his waist. "Before you go i have to give you this" it was a crudely made notebook titled "anomalies in north america" "it is a guide detailing the mystic throughout the country and what locations to avoid" he said. "Now go Mary!, i love you" i hugged my dad, left my house and ventured deep into the forest that surrounded my town. I found a rabbit and quickly ate it raw, i didn't have time for cooking it anyways and i had always been able to eat raw meat without any problems since i was young. As i looked for an abandoned shelter or a cave to sleep in, i wondered. "Why would a worldwide organization such as the Chaos Insurgency genetically engineer a cat girl? perhaps i had some powers i did not know about, maybe those powers would even aid me in escaping capture". As i descended further down the mountainous region i had once called home i saw the corpse of a tall man with a large beard, he appeared to have been mauled by a bear, he had a rifle in his hand, i could also see tufts of fur and blood on the ground that was not from a human. "this guy fought a bear, i'm guessing he must have accidentally missed the heart and failed to stop the bear from mauling him" i grabbed some keys he held and as i did i could not help but stick my claws into the wounds of the corpse, i had always been attracted to dead bodies and as i stuck my fingers out of his wound i noticed a green slime coming out of the wound, but it was too transparent and fluid to be pus. Suddenly the corpse reanimated and the dead man stood up and asked "my lady, what is your wish" "that you explain what just happened and direct me to your house" i said, the man responded "you gave me a body, that is what happened my lady, and i do not have the memories of this man, so i cannot redirect you to his house" "well then take the rifle and protect me from any bears while i look for shelter, i would also like you to explain how i reanimate things" i replied. "Very well" he said as we began walking, "you conjured me, a consciousness and in the form of slime you shot me into a host body, i am your loyal servant because you created me". "I see, what is your name?" i asked. "I have none my lady" "then i will just call you Bob" i said. "Understood" Bob replied in an optimistic tone. As we walked through the forest we saw the corpse of a bear, presumably the bear Bob shot when he was still alive. I walked over to it and stuck my claws into the bullet wound, retracted them and the bear stood up. I instantly sat on top of the bear and commanded it to carry me. I then began riding the bear down the mountain while bob was walking besides us, it became dark, but we managed to find a cabin, luckily it was Bob's, so we just opened the door and walked right in. There was not much, enough to satisfy me. I was feeling tired, so i whipped out my phone so i could listen to some calming music. While i was staring at the wall and listening to some calming ambient music i noticed what date it was. 17. September, my 16th birthday and i am spending it in a cabin with no electricity next to a zombie redneck and a reanimated bear, i wish that the Chaos Insurgency never found me or dad, considering all the armor and weapons he had on his person when i left, i am guessing he is likely trying to protect the house from the Chaos Insurgency right now, trying to fool them into believing i am still in the house. I tried not to think about it and grabbed dads guidebook from my bag, i flipped through it, i couldn't believe half of what i was reading. An unkillable lizard, a cult worshipping machines, an infinitely large Ikea and a group of artists creating paranormal art, it all sounded stupid, but then i remembered that i am a cat human that can revive the dead as my slaves, and it seemed more believable after that. I fell asleep in a warm bed while wearing my tomato onesie, this wasn't that bad, life before was bearable because of my dad, but i might start a new life and meet others like me, i fell asleep and hoped that tomorrow, something would happen. My first night away from home was luckily not spent under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning the next day and ate some of the MRE i had packed when i left home, it tasted okay, but i would have preferred some fish. Then i took on a hoodie and jeans along with some fingerless gloves. When i was done, i along with Bob and the bear left the forest and came to a barren wasteland, we continued walking until we heard sound coming from the other side of a nearby hill, i climbed up and stuck my head right over the hill and saw it. What appeared to be a man of middle eastern descent wearing a long black trenchcoat fending off multiple of what appeared to be attack helicopters and SWAT teams all at once, he seemed unnaturally capable of handling that many men all at once, he swatted their bullets straight out of the air and appeared to take weapons out of thin air to aid him in battle. "That guy, he is anomalous just like me" i whispered to Bob. "You sure my lady?" "he swats their bullets out of thin air!" "they could just be missing him with all of their shots" "but he pulls weapons out of nowhere!" "he could just be hiding them under his coat" Bob said before the man, in one swift motion, pulled out an axe and threw it at a helicopter that crashed instantly and the axe dematerialized. "Okay maybe he is anomalous" Bob said. After the man had killed all of his attackers he slowly kneeled down and collapsed. I traveled towards him. I got a closer look at his body, his muscles were toned and his olive skin was smooth, even if it was covered with bullet holes and his hair was long and dark. I pulled a first aid kit from my bag and tended to his wounds, i was tempted to put my fingers into his wounds, but he was not dead so i refrained from doing it. "Bob! help me lift him unto the Bear" i said, and Bob obliged. We then began walking again trying to find a city i could crash in for a while, when suddenly during the evening, when the sun was about to set, while i was eating some MRE around a campfire, the middle eastern guy stood up and quickly decapitated Bob with a single well aimed kick, the Bear tried to attack him, but he just grabbed its head and smashed its skull against the ground, shattering it instantly. "Wait don't kill me! i patched your wounds!" i yelled out. The man quickly stopped moving and looked over at me, i shivered as i stared into his eyes that were filled with burning determination and sorrow. "Thanks" he replied coldly before turning, his flowing black hair flowing behind him as he turned around and began walking. "Wait! lets team up!" i shouted. "Why?" he asked. "Because you killed my servants and i helped mend your wounds. Besides, i cannot fight myself" "okay fine! you want me to carry you on my shoulders too?!" he replied. "No thanks" i said as we began walking towards a nearby town. I could feel as if we were not alone, but i was probably just crazy. The sun rose up right around the time we arrived in the town we could see from the camping spot. The town was called westville, and was a quiet town, but also quite strange. We walked into a local MCDonald's and ordered some breakfast. "By the way, i never asked your name, what is it?" i asked the tall middle eastern guy. "I don't have one" he replied coldly, "then i will just call you Jamal" i said. "Okay" Jamal replied. While me and Jamal was waiting for the food, i quickly snatched a gun from the pocket of a man that was standing in line without anyone noticing. My claws made for a decent weapon, but they still could not compare to a pistol. I began blushing since i felt bad about stealing something, "is something wrong, miss?" "no" i replied in an awkward tone, luckily the food came and i snatched it and left the building, i am glad i didn't have to spend more time in that conversation. Me and Jamal sat down at a bench and began eating the burgers, i no longer had any money, Jamal absolutely raped my wallet, i was not angry, i reconned a strong guy like him needed lots of food. While we were eating, a guy, looked about 19, wearing classy clothing came over and sat down at the bench. "Sorry if i just barge in." he said in an upper class british voice. He then whispered into my ear, "meet me in that building" and pointed at what looked like an abandoned church of some sort, covered in moss. "I know you are anomalous" he said, i was shocked, then i looked over at him again, but he was already gone without a trace. After me and Jamal were done eating our food we walked into the abandoned and ruined church. We saw him again, the guy in the classy clothing, sitting on top of a moss covered statue of Jesus. "My name is viscount Edmund Blacktinder Bloodwood. "You can take off your hoodie, love. I am anomalous too" he said in a classy voice and i blushed as i pulled the hood down on my hoodie. Revealing my long black hair and cat ears. "What are your names?" he said. "My name is Mary Nightflower and this is Jamal" "what are your capabilities?" "i am a cat human, but i suspect you already knew that" "you would be correct my lady" "and this is Jamal, he has super strength, speed and regeneration along with the ability to pull weapons out of thin air" "i see, so you are the infamous Ab…" Edmund was cut short by Jamal running up and punching him in the stomach "DO NOT CALL ME THAT! IT WAS MY SLAVE NAME! i go by Jamal now." Jamal said in an angry and sad voice that suggested a dark past. "My apologies, Jamal, you are quite well known within the anomalous community, i thought you were a myth for a good while, but then i learned otherwise". "It is not important, what is important is that we are likely being hunted by the SCP foundation" Edmund explained. "The SCP foundation!?" i said in a shocked voice. "Yes love, you know them?" "My dad mentioned once that they are an organization with lots of influence" i said. "very well love, but the important thing is that they are hunting us" "I figured that we escape together, our chances are better that way" "Where do we escape to, Edmund?" "i have some friends i want to meet, but i was captured by the foundation around 2 years ago, i managed to escape by faking my own death, but i fear they have found me before i can return to my accomplices" so what do you say? Mary? Jamal?. "Yes" we both answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Splendid" Edmund said. "Now tell me your goals" "my goal is to start a new life" i said, "i have no goal, i wanna travel this country fighting strong opponents and fucking bitches" Jamal said in a cold tone that while i knew he was not lying, he was hiding a darker secret. We left the abandoned church, went to a nearby bus stop and took the first bus out of this city. but as the bus drove through a mountainous region, it was stopped, i peered through a window and saw several armored vehicles block the road. I was terrified. Me, Jamal and Edmund all looked at each other before Jamal burst out of the bus and decapitated all the personnel with a sword. Me and Edmund then ran out with him down the nearby mountain. "This is both a good and bad thing. The bad news is that we are taking a detour, the good news is that my mum and a couple of mates live in this area that would be more than willing to help us out" Edmund explained as we ran down the mountain, on the way i tripped on a rock and broke my ankle. Edmund then picked me up and carried me bridal style. We came to clearing in the forest. There was a large and elegant victorian mansion there and i could feel an eerie presence, like there was someone that had absolute power over this specific area, edmund knocked on the door and a short, elderly woman came out and said "ah hello Edmund, you brought friends?" "hello Mum, me and my friends have to stay here for a couple months" "what!? we can't do that, the SCP foundation will find us!" i said in a loud and shocked voice "do not worry child, they cannot find me here, for in this clearing, nobody without innate anomalous abilities can enter. "They can't?" "no child, i possess the ability to perform thaumaturgic rituals with my mind, my son Edmund possesses the ability to manipulate demonics with his mind" "wait! Edmund can summon demons?" "no, child", the old lady laughed. "Demonics refers to a class of rituals performed by its user making shapes, either out of electricity or out of specific materials, through these shapes, entities of pure energy known as demons come out, their shape and or effect vary wildly, from some demons being beams of energy, to some being arms with high strength" the old lady explained. "Through me and Edmund's powers we have cast a cognitohazard on this mansion, only the anomalous that are hunted can enter this clearing" Edmund's mom said. We walked into the mansion and as we walked in we were greeted by a large living room decorated with antlers and the skulls of bears along with a large fireplace. There was a large staircase made out of mahogany that led up to a hallway filled with many doors. This was a proper mansion. "While we stay here we are going to have to go to the nearby city in order to steal food from the locals, or hunt for food in the forest" Edmund explained. "i see, where is my room, i am really exhausted and my leg is broken" i explained. "It is up the stairs, third room to the right" Edmund explained and Jamal carried me up to my room and threw me unto the bed before leaving, he was very rough, but i liked it for some reason. I began listening to some music while laying under the bed's silky sheets.

meanwhile at Site-19. Dr. Gears waited patiently next to the coffee machine in the break room, when suddenly, a monkey riding on the back of a female janitor with short blonde hair and light skin busted through the door with whiskey bottles in the hands of the monkey. Then, a gunshot was heard and the woman fell dead to the floor. "What the fuck, Clef!?" the monkey screeched as it fell down to the ground. "Bright, we have been over this, you can only possess one body at a time." Dr. Gears said in a monotone voice. "Yeah, quit whining Bright" the man who had shot the possessed Janitor said in a stern voice, he was a tall and muscular man with a beard, wearing a long coat and a cowboy hat. "Fuck off Clef! you don't know what it is like to be a monkey!" Bright retaliated. "It's funny, just last week you were bragging about your awesome monkey powers" Dr. Clef said in a deep voice. "Oh… Right" Bright replied. "So why did you call us over, Dr. Gears?" Clef asked. "Simple, we are gonna discuss a problem the foundation has, it is not big enough for O5 command to take care of it, so they put us three in charge" Dr. Gears explained, our goal is to retrieve three targets.

SCP-076-2: "you know him so i won't explain, although according to some agents he is going under the name of Jamal which is noteworthy"

AOW(Anomaly on Watch)319: " AOW-319 was the previous SCP-1667, presumed dead after an encounter with SCP-106 during a containment breach, but has recently been discovered as being still alive, he possesses an innate ability to manipulate demonics with his mind, once captured he will be classified as keter"

AOW-445: "A teenage girl with cat like features, has the ability to create SCP-447-2 and command reanimated bodies that have contacted 447-2 created by AOW-445, was originally created by the chaos insurgency and is vital to capture due to research, once contained she will be classified as Euclid". Dr. Gears explained.

Transition brought to you by Dr. Bright's hentai addiction. "HEY! i am not addicted to hentai!", "sure, that is why you have 70 GBs of it on your PC" "Fuck off Clef!".

I woke up in the morning the next day and went down for some breakfast, i fried some bacon and swiftly devoured it. These last few days have been chaotic, but things are finally calming down. I thought as i had a discussion about existentialism with Edmund over some breakfast. After breakfast i was introduced to an 8 year old girl who lived in the house called Yui, she was quite small, even for her age and very adorable. Yui quickly became like a little sister to me, mostly because of the fact that we were both experimented on by the chaos insurgency. "Hey Yui" "yes Mary?" "what are your powers?" i asked. Yui responded by sending a shockwave out of her hand that knocked me into a wall. "I can lift things with my thoughts!" she said in an adorable tone as i fell to the ground. "Are you two having fun?" Edmund's mum asked. "Yeah, if Yui would stop knocking me into a wall" i said with dismay in my voice. "Sorry" Yui said as she giggled at my suffering. "Well Mary, it is about time that you, Edmund and Jamal go out for food" Edmund's mom explained. "Okay" i said as me, Jamal and Edmund went out to get supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walked through the woods, the full moon shining down upon us as we sneaked through the night. We came to the suburbs of a nearby city. "Alright, we need to be quiet and steal things without anyone noticing, if they notice us, they will call the cops and we attract unnecessary attention" Edmund explained "we need to split up" he continued. As we split up and walked into separate houses, i walked into an old wooden cabin that was right up against the forest, as i unlocked the front door and snuck inside. As i was rummaging around i noticed that whoever lived here has hunted a lot of deer and hung the head of each one on his wall, i looked through his garage and found a giant vault, filled to the brim with water bottles and more importantly food, all of it was stuff that could last for years, "was this guy preparing for the apocalypse? what an idiot" i thought as i filled my bag with the food, when suddenly i heard the lights switch on and i was met with an old, scrawny and bearded man pointing a double barrel shotgun right at me. In my panic i pulled out my gun and shot him before he could react. He fell dead to the floor and i stood there shocked. I then left the house with shining tears in my heterochromic eyes, i could not believe i killed someone. I wiped away my tears and met up with Jamal and Edmund. We traveled back through the forest, but i sagged behind, because i carried the weight of another human being's life on my shoulders, i knew badasses like Jamal or Edmund would never understand. When we came back i left the supplies i had stolen in the living room and went up to my room to be by myself. I cried and looked at my hands, i took my shirt off and deployed my claws. Then i dug them into my stomach and made deep, irregular cuts in my pale, satinous skin. I cried, but the pain was soothing. No matter how much i tried to sleep, i couldn't, i just cried and my eyes where in pain from crying, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain i felt, i had killed another human, what is more is that nobody close to me could relate to this, i felt alone, even when i had friends around me, i had been depressed for a couple months, but now i really felt it more than before, i felt as though i was eating myself up while others were watching my pain, but unable to do anything as they didn't and could never see. The next morning i woke up, still feeling the pain, but i tried to remain strong, for Yui was precious, i needed to protect her.

Meanwhile at site-19. it was 3 in the morning and the three doctors were discussing ideas. "I think we need to bum rush them directly with 9 MTFs" Dr. Bright said. "The problem with that idea is this" Dr. Gears said as he pulled out his phone "SCP-3218. A mansion located in the woods, and the residence our targets live in, it is invisible on maps and satellites and can only be accessed by anomalous humans, any other human will simply walk around the area and believe they walked straight through if they tried to enter the area" Dr. Gears explained. "Can we not just bomb it?" Dr. Clef asked. "No Dr. Clef, we would not know if it is SCP-3218 or some random forest we are bombing". "Then what do we do?" Bright asked while scratching his monkey ass. Dr. Gears sighed while thinking. Then he heard his phone ring. "Moshi Moshi Dr. Gears, what is it? WHAT! How could that have happened?!" "what is it?" "SCP-073 disappeared overnight. "What? where is he?" Dr. Clef asked. "I don't know, he ripped his tracking device off" The doctors began moaning in frustration.

While the doctors were moaning, a tall bearded middle eastern man with cybernetic implants was traversing through a forest, all the plants under his feet dying, a bear ran at him, but he just standed still as the bear dug it's claws into his muscular torso, he had no claw marks, but the bear was wounded the moment it struck him. He continued walking as he laughed. "Hehehehehe, my little brother is out of control, i have to put him back in his cage, it might be quite amusing".


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning i woke up, i was still sad and thought about cutting myself again, but then i didn't. "I need to be a good big sister to Yui" i thought and walked down for breakfast, breakfast was really good, because i had a discussion about philosophy with Edmund. "I personally think Socrates has an interesting philosophy, but it is not something i would want live after" "i enjoy the philosophy of Sartre" Edmund replied intellectually and we continued discussing the human condition because of our intellect. Jamal was not joining in on the discussion, at first i thought it was because he was stupid, but then asked him "hey Jamal! something wrong?" "Jamal?" "can you hear me?" "Jamaaaal" i said as i poked him with my claws. "What?" he said in a cold voice. "is something bothering you?" i asked gently. "No, it is nothing, i just have a bad feeling, but it will probably go away soon, i can handle it, i don't need your sympathy" he said in a cold voice, but i could see in his eyes that he was in deep internal conflict. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Edmund went to answer. "Jamal! someone wants to talk to you". Jamal walk out and suddenly he was petrified with fear. In the doorway was a tall middle eastern man with a long beard and cybernetic implants. "Do you two know each other i asked?" Jamal did not answer me and instead said "let us take this outside" to the man and walked outside. Never had i seen Jamal so angry, he looked like he was ready to crush the head of a puppy. The man simply smiled arrogantly and walked out with Jamal. "Hello Able" the man with the cybernetic implants said. "Do not call me that, it was my slave name, i am Jamal now" "very well little brother, it is really irrelevant, you need to be subdued, it is way past curfew" he said. "Not this time, you will die today!" Jamal said in an intimidating voice that scared a nearby bear away and pulled a giant, straight sword out of the shadows and prepared himself. "What is this? did you remember what happened last time "i would die today" or the time before that? or the time before that? you have never even scratched me, little brother, today will not be different at all" the man said in a mocking tone. Jamal lunged at him and swung his blade with such speed that he broke the sound barrier and furthermore a wave of energy exited his blade and cut the trees behind the man, he continued his onslaught with enough power to level buildings with single attacks and multiple attacks every second. this was the fiercest i had ever seen Jamal fight. I was terrified and amazed, but the man remained unscratched. Instead, Jamal had a massive gash on his stomach. "No matter how much you try, nothing will happen to me brother, it has been like that ever since that day" the man further explained. Jamal ignored this, blinded by rage and took the man's left arm and broke it in half and chopped the guys leg with an axe, but the wounds appeared on Jamal instead, he was on his knees while the man simply stood there laughing. "Now to finish this off", the man mocked, and cocked his robotic arm back. But then Edmund interfered. A glowing blue arm appeared from a pentagram behind Edmund's shoulder and blocked the attack. Then another pentagram formed around the man and Edmund said "you are no longer invincible" upon hearing this, Jamal stood up on his broken leg and punched the man in the liver with brass knuckles, the man fell to his knees and Jamal continued to punch him 1453 times over the course of one minute, not just with his unbroken arm, but also with his broken arm, when he was done and sent the man flying. He collapsed on the floor and passed out because of his wounds. I quickly bandaged his wounds and Edmund carried him up to his room with demonic arms. I wondered what secrets Jamal's past had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamal woke up in his room, he twitched in pain as he lied there in bed, he was quite angry, even when i walked in to look to him. "Are you ok?" i asked. "No" Jamal said in a cold and sorrowful voice as a single tear fell down his cheek. "It's okay to cry" i said "i failed again! i will never give him the punishment for what he did to me!" Jamal was on the verge of tears. "Calm down, tell me your story" i said and sat down on a chair. "It was thousands of years ago, that man, he was my brother, but he used me, he transformed into little more than a weapon, he rented me out to the highest paying armies and i was enhanced with all forms of magic the world knew, but my existence is painful, so i seek revenge, he comes every time i leave the black box i sleep in to kill me and send me back, i want him to die, but i can never hurt him in the slightest, i am just too pathetic, i deserve to die" Jamal said in a sorrowful, but stoic voice. "You don't deserve to die! you have friends that care about you" i said compassionately, Jamal simply turned his back to me. And fell asleep, Jamal was deeper than i thought, and i could relate to his suicidal thoughts. "Jamal, i…" i was about to speak, but he awoke and when i peered into his brown eyes, as dark as the blackest void, i did not speak, instead Jamal embraced me with his strong middle eastern arms and i embraced him, he then passed out and fell to the ground, i put him back up into his bed and walked back to my room so i could listen to some symphonic metal. I then heard a knock on the door "come in" i said. It was Edmund. "Good evening Mary, i was wondering if you would like to go on a walk this night, there is a meteor shower happening" Edmund asked. "O… okay" i replied. "Splendid, meet me at the rooftop" Edmund said as he left my room. I then went back to listening to symphonic metal. I thought to myself if this was a good idea, but i quickly dismissed it as i began reading some creepypastas under the silky sheets of my bed.

Meanwhile at Site-19. "SCP-073, you were found with multiple broken bones and internal bleedings in the forest, how did this happen and why did you leave containment?" Dr. Gears asked in an ice cold voice. "I was beaten viciously, by who is personal and ties into why i left my cell, if it is okay, i am not going to reveal the information". SCP-073 replied. "I see, but at the very least tell us how you were beaten, are you not invulnerable?" "no Dr. Gears i am not invulnerable, someone neutralized my defense through the use of demonics" "really? i think i have a good idea of what happened now. You tracked down SCP-076-2 and tried to eliminate him, but a third party interrupted and neutralized your anomalous defense, what this meant was that SCP-076-2 with his immense physical strength, was capable of making short work of you" Dr. Gears explained intelligently. "I suppose my secret has been revealed, fine then, yes it was my little brother who i was hunting, yes he left me in the state i am currently in and yes, i plan on tracking him down again so i can put him to rest" SCP-073 responded "very well. Interview is over" Dr. Gears exclaimed as he left the containment cell.

Transition brought to you by D-class personnel being sent to their deaths.

I sat in my bed and reflected on my life, "what where Jamal's secrets? would there be more attacks on the mansion? with all the anomalous people crawling around, i suppose it would just be expected" i then took a shower as i could not get all the events that had happened out of my head, i stroked my tail as the warm water licked me. I walked out of the shower and put on a crimson red T-shirt and a black jacket, regular denim jeans and black snickers. I walked out of the mansion and climbed up to the roof of the mansion in the pitch black night, i could see fine in the night because of my cat-like abilities. At the top, Edmund was waiting. "Good evening Mary, you look ravishing, care for a macaron?" Edmund asked as he offered me a macaron, i declined as i blushed adorably. The meteor shower will commence in 30 minutes. Edmund said as he walked and i followed him, we came to a hillside where we laid down and ate some snacks. The meteor shower came down and i looked Edmund in his demonic red eyes. I suddenly looked away and blushed. "What is wrong?" Edmund asked. "I have a terrible secret" i replied in a sad voice. "I am afraid you will hate me if i show you" i said. "It is easy to love the light, show me your darkness" Edmund said in a dark, sensitive voice.


	8. Chapter 8

I blushed a deep ruby as i looked into Edmund's sapphire eyes, i knew i had to tell him. "I killed someone" i uttered. "That was it? i have killed multiple people" "but im not like you" i said. "I see, i still think you are lovely" "Okay" i said as i blushed. As we saw the meteor shower i looked deep into Edmund's eyes and he kissed me softly, as he did, i felt a darkness creep through my soul, but i did not resist, because i felt something, i didn't know what it was, but i felt something. On our way back i thought "what would i tell Jamal, i know he loves me and i love him, but i love Edmund too" i went up to my room and began listening to some atmospheric black metal as i thought about what would happen, who would i choose, as i became depressed over the ordeal i felt that darkness again, i suddenly got the urge to hurt myself and so i did, but in places where nobody would see.

Meanwhile at site-19. "Dr. Gears! i have a plan!" Dr. Bright yelled excitedly as he pulled out his phone. "i have been dumping some AK-47s and body armor into 914 and put it on very fine, as a result we now have machine guns that fire sniper rifle rounds and don't need reloading, along with armor that basically nullifies any damage done to the chest. we arm a couple of MTFs with these and we three lead the charge right into the mansion. How are we going to get in? by using antimemes, also made through 914", "what do you say?" Dr. Bright asked proudly "First of all, that idea is stupid, second of all that is not a plan you are showing, that is your 682x096 fanfiction" Dr. Gears replied. "Oh okay, but Clef likes the plan" "yes i do, this is what is going to happen and you cannot change it, it's democracy" Dr. Clef explained. "Very well, i always knew i was going to kill myself because of Bright, just not in this way" Dr. Gears said as he put on the armor vest, which was light as a feather and as he took the enhanced AK he said "But we need to make a plan first, and "rushing B" does not count".

Very fine transition brought to you by SCP-914

That night i had a dream. I was in a dark forest with a purple moon hanging over us There were men in wooden goat masks and robes along with men in lab coats and naked men with long hair who were wearing cat masks, they were violating a cat and a woman and the scientist sewed the cat and woman together, after that the scientist gave money to the men in goat masks and the naked guys in cat masks. Then a guy in a bird mask stared at me and said, "i will be waiting for you at Site-19, i shall tell you the truest truth" i shuttered and said "but i can't break into site-19! im not powerful enough!" "with the darkness growing inside you, you should by all means be capable of it." the Bird masked man explained, "how?" "you shall see" The world around me began to fade and i woke up. I felt an ominous vibe run through my black soul. I put on a black hood and black jeans and began eating breakfast, Jamal woke up and joined us for breakfast. Then suddenly we heard a knock on the door, and guys wearing tactical gear and wielding AK-47s stormed in the door, Jamal reached into the shadows and pulled out a large axe and i pulled the Desert Eagle i stole at the Mcdonalds out of my pocket and aimed it at our intruders. "SCP-076-2, you and your friends are about to be contained," Dr. Clef said as he tipped his hat and pointed the enhanced AK at Jamal."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:sorry i haven't posted in awhile, had things to do.

I pulled out the Desert Eagle i stole at MCdonalds and ran away while shooting at them, but the special forces looking guys were not wounded. "How? i shot them multiple times with a Desert Eagle? but they are barely faced. They began opening fire and Jamal pulled two Nodachis out of the shadows and began deflecting the bullets and Edmund summoned an ethereal wall with his demonic powers, sparks flew off the wall And Jamal's nodachis that chipped because of the bullets. His first nodachi away and pulled a new one out, but not before throwing one of his two medallions he had around his neck at me and said "take Yui and leave, if you keep this amulet with you i will always be able to find you" I obliged and ran out the4 back door, with Yui in my hand, but we were ambushed by a monkey wearing tactical gear and five of those special forces guys. Yui waved her left arm out and made them fly into trees. We began running but they caught up, especially the monkey quickly moved through the forest and opened fire on us, i dodged, but dirt flew up into the air with each shot, "such power in a simple assault rifle, the foundation is stronger than i thought" as i took a step forward only to jump back into the monkey, stunning him, i put a bullet through his head, but before i did he threw the glowing silver and red medallion around his neck on a nearby bear, the bear appeared stunned for two seconds before chasing after me while screaming "shooting me in the head is kind of rude!". He could possess other animals, i was out of bullets and i could not run from a bear forever so i parkoured up a nearby tree and shot a blob of green goo on the dead monkey and it resurrected. "Shoot the bear!" i commanded and the bear was shot. but once again he managed to throw his medallion over to the monkey. "Oh shit!" i thought because i had no bullets and the special forces had catched up to us. But suddenly a blue light flashed and Edmund emerged from the forest. He was panting and had a hole in his shoulder, but it was partially sealed with demonics. He formed a double pentagram in the air and ethereal claws came from the symbol, pinning the special forces to the ground. "Run!" "but what about Jamal? and you are wounded!" "he is fighting someone far out of our league, we have to run so his sacrifice won't be in vain!" Edmund explained. I agreed as we ran

Flashback

Jamal continued deflecting bullets and threw the broken weapons at the special forces as Edmund flung demonic blasts. Soon there was only two remaining and as Edmund killed the second final guy he was ambushed by Dr. Clef. Clef did not use the rifle in his hand, he bit Edmund on the neck and flung him up into the air, he then gave a headbutt to Edmund, the force sending vibrations through Edmund's tissue and flinging him into the floor, which cratered. Jamal pulled out a bat and yelled "RUN EDMUND! GET MARY AND LEAVE!" as he swung after Clef, who dodged aloofly and flashed his crooked teeth. Edmund obliged and left the mansion in a flash of blue pentagrams. "So your name is Jamal now huh? it doesn't matter, i have recontained you before and i can do it again." Dr. Clef mocked. Jamal lunged at him, but Clef dodged, tripped him and jumped away while shooting him with two AKs. The bullets dug into Jamal's skin, but the warrior was not in pain, because nothing could compare to the pain of his existence anyways. Jamal pulled out a saber and Clef discarded his AKs, pulling out the longsword on his waist."Let us have a fight like gentleman" Clef said as he parried Jamal's blade and began dodging the warrior's relentless swings. But suddenly, just when Jamal gained the upper hand, bullets passed through his stomach and Chest, it was Dr. Gears and his squad. "Clef, now is no time for fencing duels" as Jamal was filled with bullets, Jamal continued to stand. He pulled out an axe and charged Clef, but was headbutted to the ground, his consciousness faded and he passed out. Dr. Gears and clef then ran after the escapees.

Flashback over.

We ran through the forest, Yui cried and Edmund was heavily wounded. "We need to split up so they can't track us, you take Yui, meet me in New York Edmund said, i nodded and looked into the midday sun and shed a black tear. We would have to part ways temporarily. I would find Edmund and Jamal again. But it would be months. I sighed as me and Yui fled. "Jamal, why do you sacrifice yourself?" i wondered as i ran.


End file.
